Xand Bear
Xand bears are strange creatures that came from lands unknown. They are different from the black and brown bears that are native to this land, and have strong magical abilities. Some claim these animals came from across the widest waters, but no one has yet ventured that far. What is known is that these rare creatures possess incredibly valuable skills, and are gentle, sweet companions. They are black and white in color, with odd markings on their eyes and ears. Xand bears are known to be the most gentle and lethargic of companions. They control earth powers, and are able to make rare herbs and plants grow at will. Most of the time they just eat these, but the leaves and roots are incredibly potent if used in spells. Magi who are focused on studies of potions would do well to make one of these gentle animals a companion. Egg This black and white egg has strange markings, unlike any you've seen. Hatchling Most of this hatchling's day is spent roaming and feeding, although it doesn't seem to travel all that much. It's perfectly content to sit and eat everything it can reach, as it is now. Its coat, black and white, is amazingly soft to the touch, and dark eyes peer out from a mask shaped marking. This xand cub is sweet and gentle, and has taken to be carried around on your back. At the rate that it's growing, however, this activity will have to stop soon. This hatchling has plenty of playmates, though; xand cubs love wrestling with each other, and when weary they rest. It's not uncommon to see three or four of these younglings sleeping on one another in a large pile. Adult On your way back from the Stream, you pause and examine a tree. Sitting on a low branch is a xand bear, seemingly smiling at you. It is slowly eating all the berries off of the tree, which you know to be useful in potions. You frown and place your hands on your hips, shaking your head. The black and white bear regards you humorously for a moment, considering your unspoken request for it to stop eating these rare berries. The large xand bear slowly lumbers down, looking not in the slightest regretful. As you watch it clamber down, you almost miss seeing a quick movement at the foot of the tree. Bending down, you look on as incredibly rare herbs grow before your eyes, apparently an apology from the bear. Not looking very repentant, the xand bear reaches for one, plucks it, and deposits it in its mouth. You shoo it away, giving it a harsh look. These plants are extremely potent, even more so because it's difficult to get them before they're eaten. Breeding Additional Information *No. 62 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: September 2009 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: This creature is based on Panda, a real animal native to south central China. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Bears